


Summertime Bliss

by MorganAnimations



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, maybe smut later, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnimations/pseuds/MorganAnimations
Summary: Robbie gets invited to the annual summer party in LazyTown, not only that, but he is also the one assigned to make the costumes. However, when he gets to the costume for Sportacus, he finds out something...interesting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on for a while.

It was a bright summer day, in fact, it was one of the first days of summer. All the kids were more excited than ever to be outside and play with each other. Sportacus was especially excited, as he didn’t have to wait for the kids to be out of school anymore. However, while everyone in LazyTown seemed to be so cheerful, one man was not. “Those fools,” he groaned, “why do they think summer is so great? It’s hot, and sunny, and it makes me sweat! Who likes sweat? No one does!” The man in red and purple stripes waltzed over to his periscope, looking to see if any of the annoyances were out there yet. Surprisingly, no one was in sight. No girls, no boys, not even a sight of the hero Sportacus. Robbie was astonished, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Could it be? Could they have finally left LazyTown?” he asked. All feelings of bliss escaped him once he heard the lair’s entrance being pounded on.

“Robbie? Are you in there?” a familiar female voice exclaimed. “Pinky! What do you want?” he asked, rushing towards the door. He opened it, only to see all the kids there. Robbie’s eyes wandered around until he spotted the man in the back. He immediately gulped as he saw the mustached man in blue. “You haven’t been outside in a week! We were worried about you!” Stephanie explained. “Worried? About me?” Robbie questioned. “Yeah! I missed you, Stephanie missed you, Pixel missed you, even Sportacus-” Ziggy said until he was interrupted. “Alright Ziggy, that’s enough,” Sportacus spoke. He looked at Robbie. “Anyways, we wanted to know what you’ve been doing all this time,” Sportacus wondered.

Robbie didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t been doing anything, so he quickly made up a lie. “I was plotting to get rid of you, as usual,” he spoke, “Now shoo.” The kids and Sportacus laughed, “What’s your amazing plan?” Robbie snickered and grinned, “Well, um... first, I was going to-”

“You don’t really have a plan, do you?

“N-No, I don’t have a plan...I just didn’t go out this week.”

“Why not?” Sportacus asked. Robbie didn’t actually have any reason, so he just shrugged and sighed. Sportacus looked at all the kids, then back at Robbie. “Well, we didn’t just come to say hi,” Trixie announced. Robbie rolled his eyes at the girl, “Let me guess, you’re gonna invite me to something?” Trixie extended out her arm before Robbie could finish the sentence. She held a lavender-colored envelope and smiled, “You betcha!” Robbie groaned and swiped the item out of her hand, “Thanks, but no-” “Can you just read it?” Trixie asked. Robbie looked at the envelope in his hands and turned it on it’s backside. On the back, the initials “RR” were written in cursive, obviously standing for his name. He slowly tore the envelope until it revealed a card. Pulling it out, he noticed it wasn’t a store-bought card, but rather, it was handmade. He looked at the bright colors, drawings, and the greeting at the top. “YOU are invited!” it read in bubble letters. Robbie winced at the sight of it.

Robbie opened the card and read what was inside.

Robbie Rotten,

The people of LazyTown have invited YOU to our annual summer party! We will have singing, dancing, and LOTS of food, both healthy and unhealthy (but there is more healthy food than unhealthy food). We’ll play some of our favorite sports and maybe even take a ride in Sportacus’ airship so we can go to the beach! All of this is obviously outside, so make sure to bring some sunscreen! Of course, because you’re Robbie, you don’t have to go. But you must keep in mind that WE want you to be there! We hope you accept our invitation! The party is in 3 days, on June 30th, so check your calendar!

From,  
All the residents of LazyTown

Robbie reread the letter in disbelief. They WANTED him to come? Why? He looked up at everyone, they were obviously anxious to hear his answer. Robbie grinned and began to climb back into his lair. “I’ll think about it,” he said, then proceeding to slam the door shut. He heard the muffled words of the people outside his door. “You think he’ll be there?” Stephanie asked. “Of course he won’t,” Stingy sighed, “he never comes.” Pixel hesitated, but then spoke as well, “I hope he is, I actually wanted to see him.” The last thing he heard made Robbie gasp. “I wanted to see him too,” Sportacus frowned. They began to walk away, their footsteps growing fainter by the second. Robbie looked at the letter again. “Why do they want me to come? I don’t get it! I always try to ruin their day and rat Sportaflop out of town! Why are they so nice?!” He walked over to his chair and fell into it’s comfiness. “‘Make sure to bring your sunscreen’,” Robbie mocked. “Yeah, I would, if I had any,” he added. He looked left and right, everything was quiet. Nothing was moving. It felt as if time stopped right in front of his eyes.

“Why does Sportaloon wanna see me?” he thought. “He doesn’t like me, and I don’t like him!” he claimed. “I...I don’t like anyone!” he added. He slumped further down into his seat and rubbed his forehead, accidentally ruffling his hair. “Oh great, I’ll have to take care of that too,” he groaned. Robbie folded his arms and sighed, just wanting to have a moment of silence. He kept hearing the people’s voices in his head, echoing throughout his mind. “I wanted to see him too,” Robbie mouthed, imitating the hero. He shook his head, “No! He doesn’t want to see me!” He then paused, “...but why would he say that then? In front of those brats? Does Sportakook lie?” He put his finger on his chin, pondering the question. “No, he wouldn’t lie. But why would he miss me?” He thought and thought, forcing himself to be not as lazy. “...no...he can’t…” he whispered. He lightly slapped himself. “No! No, he doesn’t like me! He will NEVER like me! We’re rivals!” he announced. “We’ll...w-we’ll always be rivals,” he said.

Staring off into space, Robbie ended up drifting out of consciousness, finally falling asleep, although it was only 4:00 in the afternoon.

He slowly opened his eyes to a pleasant surprise. “S-Sporty?” he groaned, looking down at the man before him. The man grinned and began to rub Robbie’s arms, looking deep into his eyes. Robbie shut his eyes and put his head down, a faint smile starting to spread across his face. “I know what you want,” Sportacus sighed. Robbie suddenly put his head back up, “Huh?” Sportacus held both of Robbie’s hands and pulled him closer. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach Robbie’s height. “What are you..?” Robbie asked in an inaudible whisper. Suddenly, one of Sportacus’ hands went from Robbie’s hand to Robbie’s face, rubbing it softly. Sportacus leaned forward, tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes. “Sporta-” Robbie tried to say. As soon as Sportacus’ face met his, a sudden noise banged in his ears.

“Robbie!” the small child yelled, banging against the door. Robbie’s eyes opened wide, waking up from his strange dream. “What the- PINKY?!” he yelled out in reply. He stormed out of his chair and flung the door open. “What?!” he groaned. Stephanie put her hands together, “We...um…” Robbie scoffed, “You what?” Stephanie looked down at her feet. “Well...we were gonna ask if you could help us with the party?” she said. Robbie looked at her in surprise, “How could I help?!” he asked. Stephanie looked up at him with a smile, “Well, we needed some help because we were gonna have a dance party at some point, we wanted to know if you’d be interested in making some costumes! We know you’re great at that!” she replied. Robbie thought for a second, “W-Well, what kinds of costumes do you need?” Stephanie’s eyes lit up, knowing Robbie was gonna help. “Oh! We were gonna have LOTS of different creatures! I even sketched some of them out in my diary, I can show you!” Robbie smiled, intrigued by the idea. “Alright, come down with me, I’ll take a look,” he commanded.

Stephanie followed Robbie down into his lair, holding onto her small diary tightly. Once they got to a table, Robbie held out his hand. Stephanie didn’t respond. Robbie sighed, “The diary,” he said. Stephanie chuckled and gave it to the man, the sketches of the costumes were bookmarked. Robbie flipped through the pages, impressed by the small child’s art and designs. Robbie pointed to a few, smiling and telling her how interesting they seemed. “So, will you do it?” she asked brightly. Robbie shook her hand, “I believe I’ve made a deal,” he spoke awkwardly. Stephanie almost screamed in excitement and hugged Robbie tightly, quickly and repeatedly saying, “Thank you!” Stephanie told Robbie he could keep the diary for as long as he needed, and Robbie nodded in agreement. He helped her get outside and waved goodbye, somewhat happy and excited for the upcoming party. Did he actually want to go now? He didn’t know, he didn’t care. He was just glad he could help someone that day. He looked up at the blackened sky; it was obviously late. So, he headed back to bed. He just hoped he wouldn’t have another strange dream, as the previous one had been occurring a lot lately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie reads Stephanie's diary. What he finds is interesting.

To his delight, Robbie didn’t have that dream again. It was just one of those nights where he couldn’t recall anything, just darkness. He suddenly remembered the previous day, so he grabbed the diary and flipped through it. At some point yesterday, the bookmarks had fallen out, so he had no choice but to flip through every page. He didn’t want to invade the kid’s privacy, but curiosity got the best of him. “I’ll just take a small peek,” he told himself. He had flashbacks to a few years before, where he stole her diary and read all the nice stuff she wrote about him. He was now more curious than before. What if she wrote about him again? He couldn’t help but read through, start to finish. However, a couple pages in, he saw something he found strange. It was a page that, in big scribbled letters, read “DO NOT FLIP TO THE NEXT PAGE! GO TO PAGE 6 FOR THE NEXT ENTRY! SUPER SECRET SECRETS ARE NEXT! IF YOU READ IT OR TELL ANYONE, I WON’T BE HAPPY!”

Robbie knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he did it anyways. How COULDN’T he be compelled to continue? With that, he prepared himself and ventured on. He read it out loud, but very quietly.

 

June 20th,

Today, I learned something very interesting. And when I say interesting, I mean unbelievable! It was so insane, I thought it was a dream! Today is the day we all went to the beach, except for Robbie, but he probably wouldn’t have wanted to go anyway. In the middle of a volleyball match, Sportacus’ crystal went off. Everyone was here, so we knew that it could only mean that Robbie was in trouble. All of us hurried back to town and saw Robbie stuck in a manhole! He looked like he was gonna fall, and he did! Luckily, Sportacus saved him, and Robbie was happy. We were all happy too, and Robbie even said he missed us! We ended up singing the Bing Bang song with him that day, and Sportacus danced with Robbie. It was a lot of fun.

Now, THAT itself wasn’t the strange part of the day. That seems pretty normal, right? Well, after Robbie left and went to his lair, Sportacus was acting kinda funny. No one said anything, but I’m sure they all noticed. I felt concerned, so when all my friends left, I decided to go and talk to him up in his airship. I don’t remember our conversation word-for-word, but here’s the jist of how it went.

Me: Sportacus, why have you been acting like this today?  
Him: What do you mean?  
Me: After Robbie was saved and he left, you seemed really…  
Him: Really what?  
Me: I dunno, just...off.

(Sportacus didn’t say anything for about 20 seconds, he just looked around and twiddled his fingers)

Me: Are you okay?  
Him: ...Stephanie, can I tell you a secret?  
Me: You have a secret?  
Him: I have many, but I only need to tell you one.  
Me: You can tell me!  
Him: Promise you won’t tell?  
Me: I cross my heart!  
Him: Okay...I was acting like that because...well...I was thinking of Robbie...a lot.  
Me: What’s so bad about thinking of a person?  
Him: I...I think I like him?  
Me: We ALL like him, Sportacus! He can be mean sometimes, but he’s our friend!  
Him: No...I...I like-like him…

It was so shocking! After he pleaded for me not to tell, I, again, promised that I wouldn’t let anyone know. He said to not tell Robbie either, so I guess I’ll have to keep that secret from him too. I think it’s kinda cute actually, but I don’t know if Robbie will like him back. I hope he does, because that would be great! Anyway, I’m done writing for the day. I hope I figure out more about this situation soon.

-Stephanie

Robbie’s jaw was wide open, eyes dilated, hands shaking. Could it be true? Did that conversation really happen? She wrote about it in her diary! And even if that actually happened, did Sportacus actually mean that? No, he couldn’t, right? He flipped through the rest of the pages, but no more secrets could be found. He ended up just flipping to the drawings of the costumes. “He...he likes me,” he said, closing the diary. “He...like-likes me. How? Why? When did he start liking me?” he questioned. He tried to think of possibilities, but he couldn’t imagine any. Did he even feel the same way? He could’ve. Maybe that’s why he’s had that dream so much. The idea of being in a romantic relationship with the hero was both a blessing and a curse. It was good because he could finally feel happy, but it was bad because he was scared of how others would feel. He was able to infer that Stephanie wouldn’t mind, but what about the others? What about the other two adults in the town? Would they be okay with it? Was it legal for that to happen in LazyTown? He didn’t know, but he cared. He cared a lot.

He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it in shock and frustration. He didn’t know how to feel anymore. All he knew was one thing.

He had to go to the party. He had to.

Robbie had 2 days to make nine costumes for the party; one costume for each person. He had to put his thoughts and feelings aside for now, all that mattered were the costumes. He redrew the outfits on a bigger piece of paper and got his fabrics ready. Even for him, the designs were strange. He carefully sewed the first costume; it was Stephanie’s. It was a bright pink, happy, smiley-faced troll. Robbie didn’t understand why there was a monster and/or fairytale creature theme at a summer party, but whatever. He still had to do it. The second one was a yellow-tinted ogre, he assumed it was for Stingy. The next was a cyborg-looking thing, slightly parting from the monster theme. That one was obviously Pixel’s. The fourth, a creepy clown, was Trixie’s. 5th was Ziggy’s, it resembled a zombie of some kind. 6th was for the Mayor, and it was a giant Frankenstein monster. 7th was a spooky Medusa costume, it was for Bessie Busybody. 8th was his own, and all it said was “You can choose whatever you already have, or even make one of your own!” in cursive letters. Robbie decided to save that one for last. The next one, the 9th, was Sportacus’.

“An elf?” he wondered.

It seemed to be such a strange concept. Sportacus as an elf? The thought made Robbie chuckle.

“Oh well, it’s the last one anyway. Let’s make it special.” 

Robbie made pointy ear-tips that could be worn on normal ears. He sewed the robe and all the other clothing next. After that was finished, he put all the costumes on some mannequins he had laying around. He stood tall, proud, but then he remembered the diary entry. By the time he finished the last costume, it was way past midnight. Today was his last day before the party. He had nothing to do that could help kill his time, other than sleep. He knew though, he knew that he had to ask Sportacus about that conversation he had with Stephanie. “I’ll ask at the party,” Robbie told himself. With that, he slumped down into his chair and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gives Robbie a book about fairytale creatures before taking the finished costumes for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, I've been busy with school. Enjoy what's done.

“Robbie…”

“Oh no, not this again,” he thought to himself, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

He swore he could feel someone’s hands touch the sides of his face, slowly caressing them gently. Robbie couldn’t help but grin stupidly, eyes still closed.

“Come on, open them,” the other man spoke sweetly. “I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

He couldn’t resist obeying the shorter man’s orders.

As soon as his eyes opened, he saw the man’s golden locks and bright blue eyes. He realized how he was positioned. He and Sportacus were both laying on their side, facing one another. They were in a small bed, cuddled close together. Robbie looked at the side of Sportacus’ face, specifically, his ears.

“Elf,” he thought. He was about to put his hand to Sportacus’ face, until he was rudely interrupted once again.

“ROBBIE?!” the girl asked in an annoyed tone. Robbie jumped and fell out of his seat, letting out a loud yell. Stephanie, with no hesitation, went down there. “Robbie? Are you- …” she looked at the mannequins. “...oh...my...GOSH!” Stephanie tackle-hugged Robbie and grinned. “THEY'RE SO COOL! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!” Robbie sat up, “Y-You do?” he asked. “Of course! I think you did a great job on Sportacus’!” she claimed. Robbie suddenly remembered the elf ears, both in his dream and for the costume. “...Where did you get the idea for that?” he asked. “Idea for what?” she wondered. Robbie grabbed the pointy ear-tips, “The elf idea,” he said. “Oh!” Stephanie laughed, “It's just a rumor I heard, nothing specifically about our Sportacus.”

Robbie’s expression went blank, “What rumor?” he questioned. “I heard a story that all the Sportacus's are elves. Like, Number 9, Number 8, and the others. So, naturally, we like to think that Number 10, aka, OUR Sportacus, is an elf too! He probably isn't, but it's fun to think about,” Stephanie explained. “Well that’s just ridiculous,” he scoffed, “he doesn’t have elf ears!” Stephanie thought for a moment, “Well, have we even seen his ears before? They’re always covered by his hat!” she said. Robbie’s eyes widened, but he soon dismissed it, “It’s just how he wears his hat, he’s not hiding anything under it.” Stephanie smiled and slowly spoke, “Are you sure~?” Robbie growled, “Yes, I’m sure. If he was an elf, he would’ve told us!” Stephanie cleared her throat, “Actually, he probably wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” Robbie asked. “I heard that, a long time ago, a battle started between humans and elves, as elves were seen as inferior beings, and the elves disliked the way the humans portrayed them. The humans won, and they either banished all elves from the land, or possibly killed them off. However, it was rumored that some elves made it out and survived, leading them to have children, and those children to have children, and THOSE children to have children, and so on. It is said that the elves hide their ears in fear of coming under the same fate as the elves generations before them.” Robbie looked at her, surprised at her knowledge, “How do you know all this?” he asked. Stephanie reached into her pink purse and pulled out a dusty, torn, obviously old book. “I found it at the library; it’s all about fairytale creatures and how they could possibly exist in the real world. It was the inspiration for the costumes at the party. I was reading the chapters on elves a few weeks ago and thought it would fit Sportacus well.” She flipped through the pages, “It says that elves are very tolerant and aren’t extremely prone to anger, they enjoy to help people in any way they can. They are loving, intelligent, and can flip any bad situation upside-down.” She suddenly slammed the book closed, “Sounds a lot like Sportacus if you ask me,” she grinned.

Robbie’s jaw dropped, it did fit Sportacus extremely well. “C-Can I borrow that book?” he asked. Stephanie smiled and laughed, “I didn’t know you liked to read, Robbie!” Robbie held out his hand, “Please, I just need it for today,” he begged. Stephanie sighed, “Alright, alright, just be careful with it. It’s really fragile, I also have to return it in a couple days, okay?” Robbie grabbed the book and held it close to his heart, “Thank you, I will be extra careful with it, promise!” he replied. Stephanie looked at the mannequins, realizing Robbie didn’t make a costume for himself. “What are you gonna dress up as?” Stephanie asked. Robbie opened the book and randomly flipped through the pages, looking for a costume idea. “Fairy?” he asked. “Fairy? You wanna be a fairy?” she responded, smiling. “Sure?” he replied in a weird tone. Stephanie grinned and chuckled a bit, “Whatever you say, Robbie. Hey, is it okay if I take the costumes home? I just wanna be the one to bring them,” she asked. “I guess, just be careful with them. I just finished them several hours ago,” he agreed. Robbie pulled all the costumes off the mannequins and put them into a big crate. “Need help bringing it up?” he asked. Stephanie shook her head, “No thanks, I got it. Thanks for helping me with the costumes!”

Robbie waved goodbye as she vanished into the outside world. Now with her gone, he flipped to the beginning of the 5th chapter. “Elves,” it read it big bold letters. Robbie felt overwhelmed by the large amount of words on the page, it must’ve been more than 1000. He struggled through the sentences and eventually got to the information Stephanie mentioned earlier. He then found a part that Stephanie didn’t mention. “When some of the elves drifted away from the battlefield, they got onto aircrafts and flew to the north seas. The humans were not able to track them at a high altitude, so the elves managed to survive. After hundreds of years, the humans found a civilization in the area that the elves landed in. While there were people there, none of them seemed to be elves. The humans, however, didn’t inspect the ears closely, so they very well could’ve been hidden under some sort of hat or veil. Nonetheless, the humans left and the (possible) elves living there were unharmed. Rumor has it that they are still there to this day, but it has also been said that some elves went to new land in search of a new life. Most elves (that left the civilization) became doctors, teachers, firefighters, policemen, and so on.”

Robbie stared in disbelief. Sportacus wasn’t a doctor, teacher, policeman, or firefighter, but he had something in common with them. Those 4 occupations are generally seen as life-saving jobs, or at the very least, occupations that helped a majority of people. And what is Sportacus’ job?

To help and save people.


End file.
